Le nouveau voisin
by Blihioma
Summary: Allen vient d'emmenager dans un petit immeuble où tout le monde se connait. Il flashe sur l'un de ses voisins, mais il entend d'étranges bruits traverser le mur de sa chambre...


_**Le nouveau voisin**_

_**Pov ?**_

Mon nouveau voisin est un garçon aux cheveux blancs un peu plus cours que les épaules. Il a deux grands yeux argentés, il est un peu petit pour son âge, sa taille est fine et sa peau d'une blancheur immaculée. Il est arrivé ce matin, il avait toqué à ma porte pour se présenter :

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Allen Walker. Je suis votre nouveau voisin. »

Son sourire était chaleureux et resplendissant.

« Enchantée, moi c'est Lavi, Lavi Bookman. »

Il m'avait de nouveau sourit.

Vous l'avez peut être compris, moi Lavi Bookman, 20 ans à peine, habitant dans un immeuble réservé aux étudiants, j'étais gay. Ma préférence pour les hommes remonte vers le primaire. Et il fallait avouer que le sourire de mon nouveau voisin ne me laissait pas indifférent, mais je sortais déjà avec quelqu'un en ce moment et il n'était pas question d'être infidèle.

Une tête noire émergea sous moi, mon meilleur ami depuis toujours et un locataire de l'immeuble, Yû Kanda. Il scruta quelques instants Allen sans vraiment le voir, car il n'était pas encore bien réveillé. Puis quand ses yeux purent discerner le sourire qu'il arborait encore, il se releva un peu et se présenta :

« Yû Kanda, enchanté, j'habite à l'étage en dessous. »

Le blandinet avait lâché un des ses "enchanté" tout joyeux.

_**Fin Pov Lavi**_

_**Pov Allen**_

Ce jour-là, je venais d'emménager dans un immeuble pour étudiants. Mon nouveau voisin était un rouquin aux yeux verts et dont le droit était caché par un cache-œil. Il ressemblait un peu à un enfant avec son sourire innocent. Je pensais et je pense toujours, que nous allons bien nous entendre.

Après mettre présenté, un garçon aux longs cheveux noirs avait pointé le bout de son nez. Ses yeux en amandes étaient de même couleur que ses cheveux. Il avait une certaine classe avec son air un peu arrogant et supérieur, bien qu'il soit encore dans les vapes.

Malgré tout, il semblait tout aussi gentil que le rouquin, mais surement à sa manière.

_**Fin Pov Allen**_

_**Pov Kanda**_

Quelqu'un avait toqué à la porte de mon hôte. J'avais finit par passer la soirée à boire avec le crétin de lapin qui me sers de meilleur ami. Au début, je suis resté allongé sur le canapé, puis comme je n'arrivais plus à me rendormir, je m'étais levé pour voir celui ou celle qui m'avait tiré de mes rêves.

Je n'avais pas pu voir tout de suite la personne responsable de ma mauvaise humeur. Puis, petit à petit, j'avais réussi à discerner les contours et enfin les traits de mon interlocuteur.

C'était un gringalet aux cheveux blancs, comme les vieilles personnes, aux yeux argentés et au un teint pâle. Il me souriait.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je me suis redressé et je me suis présenté. Lavi m'avait lancé un regard interrogateur, le blandinet continuait de me sourire. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'aimais bien son sourire chaleureux.

_**Fin Pov Kanda**_

_**Pov normal**_

Le réveil d'Allen sonna et celui-ci l'éteignit. Il le prit en main pour connaître l'heure qu'il était : 09 : 15. Allen se rappela qu'il était en vacance et qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de se hâter pour s'habiller. Il se redressa et regarda autour de lui.

Sa chambre était remplie de cartons et d'objets emballés. Il venait tout juste de déménager et seul son lit était en place. Hier, il s'était présenté à ses nouveaux voisins et il était allé remplir les derniers papiers pour son inscription dans sa nouvelle école. C'est seulement après qu'il avait commencé à défaire ses cartons. Il s'était écroulé de fatigue après avoir fini de monter son lit.

La ville, autant que son école ou que son appartement, était nouvelle pour lui, il ne connaissait personne ici. Aucun membre de sa famille, proche ou éloigné, vivaient à la capitale du Japon. Bizarrement, les grandes villes ne plaisaient pas beaucoup à sa famille, allé savoir pourquoi.

Allen se leva difficilement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il prit ensuite une rapide douche. On sonna à la porte au moment où il sortait de la salle d'eau. Il mit une serviette autour de sa taille et une autre sur ses épaules, puisque que le bruit de la sonnette faisait comprendre que la personne derrière la porte était pressée.

Allen ouvrit la porte et vit que la personne pressée n'était pas toute seule, ils étaient deux : Lavi, son voisin, et Kanda, le voisin d'en dessous.

« Bonjour, qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous ? »

Lavi détaillait le corps fin et musclé du jeune homme, pendant que Kanda ruminait dans son coin. Quand Lavi détacha son regard du blandin, il lui sourit et lui dit :

« Salut, bien dormit ? »

« Comme une masse. » Plaisanta Allen.

« Puisque tu n'es pas encore installé, tu veux venir prendre le petit déjeuner avec nous ? » Lui proposa le rouquin.

« Désolé, mais je vais devoir décliner votre offre. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda le borgne.

« Je dois finir de ranger mon appartement et je dois aller travailler bientôt. Je prendrais mon petit déjeuner en chemin. » Lui expliqua Allen.

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Oui, mais merci, c'était très gentil de votre part. »

Puis Allen referma la porte pour aller se changer et ranger une partie de ses affaires. Des affaires, il n'en avait pas tellement : quelques habits, des livres, ses affaires de classes, des draps, son ordinateur et une lampe.

Il savait déjà comment devais être son nouveau logis, il avait tout préparé au moment où il avait appris qu'on acceptait de lui louer l'appartement, après tout, il voulait devenir architecte et il fallait qu'il puisse être ordonné.

Dès que ses rares affaires furent rangées et qu'il fut habillé, il sortit pour se rendre à son travail à mi-temps. Par la fenêtre, Kanda et Lavi le regardèrent partirent.

« Il va vraiment travailler ? »

« Qu'est ce que j'en sais, si tu veux vraiment savoir, t'a qu'à le suivre. »

« Tu as raison, c'est ce que je vais faire. » S'écria Lavi en prenant son manteau.

« Tant mieux, je vais enfin pouvoir dormir en paix. »

« Ah non, tu viens avec moi. » Décida Lavi en tirant Kanda dehors.

Kanda râla et tapa Lavi, mais rien n'y fit, le rouquin le tirait derrière lui et il ne comptait pas le lâcher. Ils s'installèrent donc à un petit café, juste en face du lieu de travail d'Allen : il travaillait chez un fleuriste.

Il travailla toute la matinée. A midi, la boutique ferma momentanément et Allen sortit en compagnie d'un homme qui devait être le gérant du magasin. Ils déjeunèrent ensemble et repartir ensuite au magasin, pour accueillir les clients de l'après-midi.

Lavi comprit tout de suite, que le propriétaire draguait l'innocent Allen. Il fallait dire, que le rouquin était un spécialiste de se sport et qu'il en reconnaissait un autre facilement. Le rouquin pensa que le blandin ne s'en rendait pas compte, puisqu'il se laissait peloter les fesses, sans rien dire.

C'était mal connaître Allen. Le blandinet était une personne vicieuse et il comptait bien utiliser les sentiments de son patron, pour l'utiliser et ainsi le dégouter de lui. C'est lors qu'il annonça à son supérieur qu'il devait aller acheter des nouveaux meubles pour son appartement, que le "plan" d'Allen se mit en marche.

L'homme lui avait proposé son aide et sa camionnette pour transporter les meubles. Allen accepta avec joie et il commença à rentrer dans les magasins pour choisir les meubles. Bien sûr, Allen savait parfaitement, dans quels magasins aller et quels meubles prendre, ce qui déplut fortement aux vendeurs qui n'arrivèrent pas à lui faire acheter autre chose.

Le propriétaire l'aida après à monter tous les meubles, ce qu'il regretta presqu'immédiatement : Allen avait acheté d'un coup, tous les meubles dont il avait fait la liste. Un canapé, des tatamis, un meuble-télé, deux commodes, trois placards pour la cuisine, deux autres pour la salle de bain, un sixième pour sa chambre et un dernier pour le salon, un bar avec trois chaises et un tapis.

Le pauvre homme avait après un mal de dos affreux et Allen lui refusa un massage, en prétextant n'être pas très adroit de ses mains. Il était donc rentré penaud et sans plus aucune n'envie de conquérir le petit diable. Lavi et Kanda, qui avaient observé l'étrange scène de loin, ne purent se retenir de se moquer de l'homme.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Allen sortit de son appartement et se dirigea vers le supermarché à côté de l'immeuble. Il acheta là-bas un simple sandwich et retourna chez lui. Lavi sonna à sa porte dès qu'il fut rentré, en trainant toujours Kanda derrière lui.

« Salut Allen, on a vu que tes meubles sont arrivés, tu veux de l'aide pour les installer ? »

« Il y a, à peu près, 13 meubles sans compter les tatamis à changer et un tapis à installer. Tu es sûr de vouloir m'aider ? »

« Bien sûr ! Allez, on commence par quoi ? »

« Il faut d'abord changer les tatamis dans ma chambre et mon bureau. » Dit Allen en souriant.

Lavi se chargea donc de ceux du bureau, pendant que Kanda et Allen remplaçaient les tatamis de la chambre. Arrivé à l'heure du diner, Lavi insista pour qu'Allen vienne manger avec eux, plutôt que croquer dans un sandwich tout seul.

Allen refusa plusieurs fois, mais son voisin l'embêta tellement, qu'il finit par accepter à contre cœur, mais il prit quand même gout au repas bruyant et convivial du rouquin. Kanda avait été forcé lui aussi de participer au repas et il restait dans son coin, à regarder l'animation de loin.

Après ce chaleureux diner, Allen retourna chez lui, non sans entendre les pleurnichements de Lavi qui lui disait de rester pour la nuit. De retour dans son appartement, Allen s'occupa de déplacer les meubles dans leurs pièces respectives, puis se coucha dans son lit, pour rejoindre seulement quelques minutes après, le pays des rêves.

_**Pov Lavi**_

Voilà déjà deux semaines qu'Allen vient d'emménager à côté de chez moi et les cours reprennent demain. Je n'ai pas la moindre envie de retourner en classe et entendre les professeurs débiter leurs baratins sur l'avenir. Pourtant, ma première heure de cours ce passera avec mon professeur principal et c'est sans aucun doute, ce de quoi nous allons parler. Heureusement que Kanda est dans la même classe que moi, je pourrais le taquiner pour passer le temps.

Je me demande dans quelle classe va être Allen... Ce serait drôlement chouette qu'il soit avec nous, mais je ne sais même pas quel âge il a. Tout ce que je sais de lui, c'est son nom et le fait qu'aucune personne de sa famille n'ait allé à Tokyo, même pour des vacances.

Yû somnole sur le canapé. Je me demande de quoi il rêve... D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser qu'Yû à l'air d'en pincer pour Allen, vu comme il le regarde dès que ce dernier à le dos tourné. Je devrais peut être lui poser la question, mais il me grognerait sûrement dessus comme à chaque fois que j'essaye d'engager une conversation dont le thème ne lui plaît pas. C'est à Allen alors, que je devrais demander, je me demande s'il a des sentiments pour Yû... Ce serait vraiment super pour Yû si c'était réciproque, il n'est jamais sorti avec quelqu'un et il n'a qu'un seul ami –moi-.

C'est décidé ! Je vais aller voir Allen et lui faire passer un interrogatoire !

Après avoir pris cette décision, je m'étais levé et j'étais allé toquer à la porte voisine.

_**Fin Pov Lavi**_

_**Pov Allen**_

Je venais à peine de me réveiller, quand on toqua à ma porte. Je sortis de mon lit et j'avançai d'un pas un peu lent au gout de la personne qui m'attendait derrière la porte. J'ouvris la porte et je vis devant le bas de celle-ci, mon voisin le rouquin.

« Bonjour Lavi. »

« Salut Allen, je voulais en savoir plus sur toi, ça ne te dérange pas ? »

« J'ai rien à cacher, entre »

Lavi était entré et je l'avais mené au salon.

« Vas-y, je t'écoute »

« Et bien, en premier je me suis rendu compte que je ne savais pas ton âge. » Il tira la langue.

« Moi ? 19 ans »

« Cool ! Comme moi, j'aurais 20 ans le 10 août »

« Mon anniversaire c'est le 25 décembre »

Lavi avait noté la date sur un petit calepin qu'il avait sorti de je ne sais où. Je me demandais d'ailleurs pourquoi il la notait. Le rouquin avait du comprendre que ce calepin m'intriquait, puisqu'il me dit :

« C'est un habitude, comme Yû ne parle pas vraiment des choses comme son anniversaire, j'ai pris le réflexe de noter ce genre de choses. »

« Ah... »

« Euh... Tu sais dans quelle classe tu es ? »

« Non, pas encore, on ne me le dira qu'à la rentrée. »

« Je ne peux même pas savoir si on va être dans la même classe, c'est nul ! »

Je rigolai en voyant la tête que faisait mon voisin : il avait gonflé ses joues, devenues roses sous l'effet, et avec cette tête, il ressemblait à un hamster... non, plutôt à un lapin.

« Au fait Allen. »

« Hm ? »

« Tu aimes Yû ? »

Là, vu la réaction de Lavi –une tête d'enfant qui est content de l'effet qu'il a produit- j'avais du revêtir une jolie couleur rouge foncée. Il s'approcha de moi et me reposa la question. Je reculais en rougissant –sans doute- de plus en plus.

« Alors ? Alors ? Tu l'aimes ou pas ? »

Aucun mot ne sortait de ma bouche et je finis pas tomber du pouf sur lequel je m'étais assis. Lavi s'avança encore et se retrouva à quatre pattes au dessus de moi. Lavi continua à me poser la même question, sans se rendre compte de la position extrêmement gênante dans laquelle nous nous trouvions. Ou alors il ne s'en préoccupait pas, habituer à cette position.

En pensant à ça, la nuit dernière me revint en mémoire, je n'avais pas pu dormir, parce que les murs n'étaient pas assez isolants : pendant quasiment toute la nuit, j'avais entendu les cris de plaisirs de Lavi et de son compagnon en pleine action. Il s'agissait sans doute de Kanda d'ailleurs, puisqu'il est toujours avec Lavi.

Si c'est le cas, pourquoi est ce que Lavi me demande si j'aime Kanda ? Pour savoir si je suis un rival ou un problème dans leur histoire d'amour ? J'allais enfin répondre, quand la porte de mon appartement s'ouvrit. Devant l'entrebâillement de la porte, ce tenait le Kanda en question.

Il paru d'ailleurs assez en colère de nous voir dans cette position. Restait à savoir en colère contre qui.

_**Fin Pov Allen**_

_**Pov Kanda**_

Lorsque je m'étais réveillé ce matin, j'avais ressenti un étrange et désagréable mauvais pressentiment. Comme si l'idiot de lapin allait faire quelque chose de mal ou quelque chose qui allait attirer des ennuis à lui ou à moi.

J'avais regardé autour de moi. D'ailleurs, aucune trace de lui, m'étais-je dis. J'avais cherché dans tous son appartement sans trouver le moindre indice de sa présence. Tout était rangé, preuve que Lavi avait vu son petit ami hier soir. Seul le lit de la chambre, plein de sperme soit dit en passant, était toujours défait.

J'entendis alors quelque chose, comme le bruit d'un objet ou d'une personne qui tombe. Ce son provenait de l'appartement d'Allen. Je ne fis rien d'abord, croyant que la pousse de soja était tombé comme le gringalet qu'il était.

Puis une idée germa dans ma tête : Lavi était introuvable et Allen venait de tomber sans raison ou presque...

Je me dirigeai donc d'un pas vif, pour aller voir pourquoi Allen était tombé. J'avais sonné plusieurs fois, sans avoir de réponse. J'abaissai la poignée et constatai que la porte était ouverte. J'entrai donc dans l'appartement et je découvris un lapin borgne aux cheveux roux à quatre pattes au dessus d'un gringalet entièrement blanc excepté au niveau de la tête.

Voici le moment où je me suis arrêté et où j'ai commencé à penser à ce que je faisais ici. Je pris Lavi par le col de son haut et le redressa pour laisser Allen respirer et reprendre une couleur à peu près normal le concernant.

Lavi me regarda pour me faire comprendre que je le dérangeais. Allen semblait très heureux de mon entré fracassante. Je sortis donc en tirant Lavi comme il le faisait si souvent avec moi. Je le mis dehors et fermai la porte après être rentré.

Sauf... que j'avais oublié que j'étais chez la pousse de soja et non chez moi...

Allen ne sembla guère s'occuper de ce détail, car il se rendit dans sa chambre et quelques minutes après, je l'entendais doucement ronfler. Je passai ma tête par la porte pour voir s'il dormait vraiment et je le vis sous ses couvertures, peloter contre lui-même comme un petit chaton.

Le premier mot qui me vint à l'esprit en le voyant ainsi, ce fut "mignon". Puis je me mis à bailler à m'en décrocher la mâchoire. Je me souvins aussi qu'à cause de cet idiot de lapin, je n'avais pas pu dormir de tout mon loir. Le canapé d'Allen ne semblait pas très confortable et il ne semblait pas avoir quelque chose pour recevoir les gens à dormir chez lui.

Je me dirigeai donc vers son lit, tant pis s'il grognait après, j'avais sommeil moi. Je ne mis pas longtemps pour dormir. Allen s'était blottit contre mon dos et la chaleur que je ressentais m'avais presque assommé.

_**Fin Pov Kanda**_

_**Pov Lavi**_

J'étais rentré chez moi après avoir attendu un long moment devant la porte d'Allen. Apparemment Yû ne comptait pas sortir tout de suite de son trou. Peut être que grâce à ça, Yû et Allen allaient se rapprocher, qui sait ?

_**Fin Pov Lavi**_

_**Pov Allen**_

Je m'étais réveillé en milieu d'après midi je crois. Je ne peux pas vraiment dire qu'elle est l'heure exacte. Je me trouve en ce moment même dans les bras de Kanda qui est, pour je ne sais quelle raison, endormit dans mon lit.

Je ne peux pas vraiment bouger, même si nous avons le même âge, il est nettement plus fort que moi.

Ses cheveux sont doux... Mais pourquoi je lui caresse les cheveux moi ? Je suis surement rouge à l'heure qu'il est...

Ha ! Il ouvre enfin les yeux. Je vais pouvoir me lever et enfin m'habiller... Mais... pourquoi il ne me lâche pas ?

_**Fin Pov Allen**_

_**Pov Kanda**_

Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais... J'ai rêvé du gringalet aux cheveux blancs... D'ailleurs il est dans mes bras et il a une couleur rouge qui penche beaucoup vers les cramoisies. Il est mignon comme ça... Mais à quoi je pense moi ? Et puis, pourquoi je l'enlace ?

Bref, je ne vois pas pourquoi je le lâcherais, je suis très bien comme ça, en plus, il sent drôlement bon, c'est peut être l'odeur de son shampoing puisque j'ai la tête dans sa tignasse blanche.

Hm ? Pourquoi il me donne des coups de poings lui ? Il est vraiment pénible, même s'il ne me fait pas mal, c'est chiant.

_**Fin Pov Kanda**_

_**Pov Allen**_

Puisqu'il avait décidé de ne pas me lâcher, j'avais commencé à lui donner des coups dans le ventre, peut être que ça le réveillera et qu'il me laissera partir. En tous cas, c'est ce que je pensais, mais... Kanda n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'en aller.

Je n'ai pas tout de suite compris ce qu'il a fait ensuite, mais maintenant qu'il a fini, l'information est enfin arrivé à mon cerveau : Kanda venait de m'embrasser !

Je n'avais aucune glace devant moi, mais je sentis un feu brûlant envahir mes joues et plus particulièrement mes lèvres... Je dois vraiment avoir l'air idiot vu le sourire qu'affiche Kanda.

_**Fin Pov Allen**_

_**Pov Kanda**_

En réalité, je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'a pris : au début, j'avais juste l'intention de l'embrasser pour stopper ses coups, mais j'ai approfondis ce stupide baiser et j'y ai même pris du plaisir. Je dois être en train de devenir complètement cinglé !

Je crois bien que je vais m'en aller. C'est donc comme ça que je suis sortis en toute hâte de l'appartement d'Allen et que je filais m'enfermé dans le mien, en ignorant Lavi qui m'appelait.

_**Fin Pov Kanda**_

_**Pov Allen**_

Dès qu'il fut sorti, je posai mes doigts sur mes lèvres. Pendant ce baiser, j'avais cru sentir de l'amour, mais Kanda ne semble pas être le genre de type à ressentir de l'amour envers quelqu'un et puis, il sort avec Lavi, c'est lui qu'il aime, pas moi.

J'ai un peu mal à la poitrine en pensant ça... Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?

_**Fin Pov Allen**_

_**Pov Lavi**_

Allen n'est pas dans notre classe, Yû n'est pas venu en cours et est resté enfermé dans son appart'. Qu'est ce qui a bien pu se passer entre eux ?

Heureusement, on a changé de place à la rentré et je suis au fond avec mon amant, David. C'est un garçon un peu gamin –comme moi- avec une préférence pour le gothique. Au début, je l'avais pris pour un dératé, mais j'étais finalement tombé amoureux de lui, sans m'en rendre compte. Maintenant, je suis épanouit comme dirais les poètes d'autrefois.

Revenons au sujet principale : comment faire pour qu'Yû avoue ses sentiments à Allen ? Parce que c'est bien de cela qu'il s'agit, Yû n'aurait jamais agit ainsi s'il ne ressentait rien pour Allen.

David vient de me rappeler qu'après-demain, il y a le bal organisé par le gérant de notre dortoir d'étudiant... Une idée vient de germer dans ma tête. J'embrasse mon adorable chéri, il l'a mérité. D'ailleurs les filles apprécient plus notre petit moment d'amour que le cours, vu comment elles nous regardent.

_**Fin Pov Lavi**_

_**Pov Kanda**_

Comment ? Comment ça a pu arriver ? Qu'est ce que je fais à ce foutu bal ?

Ce sont exactement les questions que je me pose en ce moment. Bien sur, les réponses ont toutes comme sujet un lapin idiot et borgne : Lavi Bookman. Ce salaupiaud, si je l'attrape il va passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Me faire du chantage, à moi, mais il se croit où ? Et cerise sur le gâteau, je suis obligé de danser avec Allen, sinon, il dit que je...

Rien que d'y penser, ça me rend malade. Bon, il est où cette pousse de soja, qu'on en finisse rapidement ? ...

Ha ! Il est là-bas, dans un coin de la salle. Qu'il est beau dans son costume noir... Je m'égare, il faut vraiment que je me reprenne sinon Lavi va le dire à tout le monde.

_**Fin Pov Kanda**_

_**Pov Allen**_

Je me réveillai tout juste. Je regardais autour de moi et je vis Kanda qui dormait encore, je souris et lui caressai la joue. Je me levais pour aller prendre une douche. Je me rappelais petit à petit de pourquoi, Kanda est nu dans mon lit :

Lavi m'avait forcé à venir au bal et j'avais rencontré son amant, un certain David au look gothique. Après ça, j'avais cherché Kanda du regard : puisqu'il ne sortait pas avec Lavi, autant lui dire que je l'aimais, ce n'était pas grave si je me faisais rejeter après.

C'est lui qui s'approcha de moi et me proposa à danser. J'avais accepté et Kanda avait bien précisé que c'était Lavi qui lui faisait du chantage et qu'il ne voulait pas du tout ça. Mais le fait de dire ça, m'avais donné l'impression qu'il n'était pas si réticent que ça à l'idée de danser avec moi.

Pendant que l'on dansait, je sautai littéralement sur ses lèvres. Il avait tout d'abord écarquillé les yeux, surpris, puis il avait commencé à répondre à mon baiser avec de plus en plus de passion et d'amour.

Après ça, il m'avait quasiment mis sur son épaule avant de se rendre dans mon appartement et de me faire l'amour jusqu'au petit matin.

_**Fin Pov Allen**_

_**Pov Lavi**_

Il faudra que je pense à les faire me remercier, d'après les cris que poussaient Allen hier soir, ce ne s'est pas trop mal passé avec Yû. Et moi aussi d'ailleurs, David ne m'a pas lâché avant midi : a peine réveillé qu'il m'a ressauté dessus.

_**Fin Pov Lavi**_

**FIN FINAL**


End file.
